


As Long as You're Mine

by Hawwkgirl



Series: Just Tumblr Thoughts [15]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Throy, tumblr fic request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:<br/>Thea wakes up in the middle of the night because Roy is having a nightmare and crying in his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long as You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



It was a good dream, or at least Thea  _thought_  it was a good dream, but it didn’t take her long to forget about it after she woke, well, it barely took her anytime. But that was probably because she woke up to her boyfriend, her love of her life, her  _everything_ , her  _Roy_  was crying out in his sleep.

“Roy?” Thea exclaimed, shaking him, trying to wake him from what was clearly a nightmare. “Roy babe wake up!”

Roy jumped up nearly punching Thea in the face.

“Oh my god! Thea I’m so sorry!” Roy apologized quickly but Thea waved him off.

“You were having another nightmare. Are you ever going to tell me what about?” Thea asked.

Roy stared at his palms, “You… Losing you, losing everyone. Being alone.”

Thea took his hands in her’s, “Babe, you’re not going to be alone. I’m not going to leave you. The team isn’t going to leave. We will always be here for you. _I_  will always be here for you.”

“How do you know that?” Roy asked in barely a whisper. “How do you know you won’t leave me. That you all won’t leave me… Like my parents did…”

Thea froze for a moment, Roy never talked about his family. Then she pulled his hands up to her mouth and kissed them, “Babe, I don’t know much about your parents but they must have been real assholes to leave an angel like you.”

“I’m not an angel. If anything I’m a demon.” Roy muttered.

Thea glared at him, “Don you  _dare_  say that, Roy Harper, you are not a demon, you are the love of my life, my heart, my soul, my  _everything_. And you are _not_  a demon. Roy without you… without you I don’t think I’d be where I am today. I don’t think I’d be anywhere.”

Roy stared at Thea, “Thea..”

“No, you will listen to me.” Thea said gently but firmly. “I  _love_  you Roy Harper, you will never be any less than my Angel, do you hear me?”

Roy stared at her, not speaking at first then he leaned in and kissed her.

“As long as you’re mine.” 


End file.
